the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Firestone
Abigail Firestone is the mother of Kayne Lloyd and the ex-wife of Braxton Lloyd. Biography Early Life A married couple, Oswin and Venetia Firestone, had children together and co-owned a successful magical candy company. Oswin had an affair with a prostitute and impregnated her. Venetia was furious, but did not want to get a divorce and potentially jeopardize their business. They decided to stay together and Venetia agreed be the baby's mother. Abigail was raised alongside Oswin and Venetia's other children and was fairly close with them. She sometimes felt that she did not belong in the family but did not think much of it. Oswin and Venetia's marriage continued to crumble and they often had heated arguments in front of their children. While they tried to make their marriage work, they eventually divorced. Oswin took Abigail to live with him because he felt that Venetia would not treat her fairly. Venetia received primary custody of all their other children. Abigail did not understand why she had been separated from her siblings. She tried to stay in touch with them and her mother but found it difficult, as they were not able to visit each other very often and letters went unanswered as everyone's lives became busier. She felt lonely and occupied her time with studying magic and trying to invent new candies. Hogwarts Years Abigail was sorted into Ravenclaw and made friends fairly easy with her wit and her warm nature. She often talked proudly of her parents' company and accomplishments. She soon befriended Bixby Halifax despite finding his odd nature off-putting. She didn't really do anything to stop her friends from making fun of him. She was interested in arithmancy and often discussed it with him. He eventually asked her to attend a dance with him and she rejected him. He was hurt, but still tried to maintain their friendship. Presumably, of Bixby's older siblings was angered and felt that Abigail was betraying him. They discovered that Abigail was a bastard and spread the information around the school. Abigail was humiliated, especially after her parents admitted that it was true. She hid away and did not attend the dance. She tried to move past the incident and continued socializing. She was generally well-liked, but struggled to forge any strong connections. Several resented her popularity and saw her as being shallow and two-faced. She was invited to many parties and almost always attended. She sometimes overdrank but was seen as being fun. She looked up to Vivian Wingfield, an older student who was also very popular and attended many of the same parties. Abigail enjoyed Vivian's company despite knowing that Vivian hated her. During school breaks, she often visited her friends and explored the area around their homes. She enjoyed seeing new things and finding herself in locations where no one knew her. She was imbued with a love of travel. Due to this and the growing rift she felt between her and her family, she spent progressively less time away from home.Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Ravenclaw Category:Quidditch players Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Category:Lloyd Category:Pure-bloods Category:Seekers